The present invention is directed to a reclining angle adjusting device of reclining seat for cars, airplanes and so forth and more particularly to a reclining angle adjusting device through which both minute adjustment and rough adjustment are performed by using single adjustment handle for appropriate reclining angle.
Reclining seats which are adjustable in an angle of inclination thereof so as to conform to the figures of operators and passengers are adopted popularly in cars, airplanes and so forth in order to reduce their fatigue and secure their safety.
Adjustment of reclining angle is divided into two categories one of which is called minute adjustment and the other of which is called rough adjustment. In these categories, the latter means to make adjustment of an angle of inclination roughly so that the adjustment will be performed very quickly. Sometimes, the roughadjustment is called quick adjustment. The minute adjustment gives best reclining angle to operators and passengers by way of changing reclining angle minutely.
In conventional reclining angle adjusting devices, at least two levers are necessarily adopted for rough adjustment and minute adjustment so that the device become complex in construction. Especially, as conventional lever for rough adjustment is complicated in construction, reclining angle adjusting device become large in size, increased in weight and complexed to manufacture thereof in process. Consequently, there is a typical disadvantage that it is so expensive in manufacturing.
Japanese Kokai Tokkyo Koho published for public inspection on Feb. 26, 1980 under the opening No. 55(1980)-26934 relates to a reclining angle adjusting device. The specification and drawings shown an adjustment lever in which a portion extends downwardly to keep a roller, a locking plate which is removably engaged with the adjustment lever, a cover member which is engaged with the adjustment lever by means of a pin member, all of which are used for rough adjustment. However, it is apparent that these main elements make the device more complexed.